moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brandon the Klaine Lover
Hey! This is my talk page, please leave a questions or a statement, even if you want me to go on chat! Please no bad language! PS: Don't forget to sign with your signature! Hi Hey Just in case you don't know what SWF is... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SWF Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) About you're blog I am closing the comments because it is starting a flame war, if you have complaints with someone, you should tell them to a crat or admin's talk page, not a blog. 05:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bran, please can you make me a signature? Can it be orange with Scrumpy if possible? Thanks so much! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 05:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, please don't be mean in chat. This includes editing photos, a block will be considered if you don't change your attitude. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] '|''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)']] 16:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I need to see you on Chat about this with Tyger. Hey Hi Bran, nice avatar! :) [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 04:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Hi, I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be inactive for a few days. ' Clumsyme22 Talk 14:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: So you're a gleek now huh?.....and you support Klaine...... Adminship Hi, have you voted for me to become an admin on you're wiki yet? Darth Hill | User Talk! Reply You never looked at it before? It was pornography. There's no reason that would EVER be allowed on chat. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 23:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Reply below. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh Sorry, it was none of my notice. How long is the ban? :You are banned for a month and blocked for three months. The block is still under debate, though, but is set at three months for now. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Moshling Fushions? I think you're best at moshling fushions, so I'm coming to you with a request; Yolka and Jessie. Only requirments are.. make it as cute as possible! If I saw Jessie in glasses.. :) Toast With The Most (talk) 20:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you get back on skype? Im Lonley. :D Hi Brandon! Can we be friends???? :D Happy Birthday! .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 12:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Bad News D: Come to our wiki chat. I need to tell you some bad news. Reply Alrighty, do what makes you happy. .Sadie | Talk | Blog Posts . 17:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey! All schools are different! My school does do cookery and has curriculum prizes. We also did do a small science project. We have 2 hours of Science each week. Just remember, all schools are different! My school is fairly big. I'm not lying. .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 06:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi bully! >:| That's mean, whoever sent: Hi, bully. Mickyfickie 20:51 20/07/2013 Reply My name isn't 'Brudda' • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn]] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 00:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Scanner Uh... they are the exact same and you don't have a scanner. They are the same because my scanner scans barely visible squares on the images, not like other people's because it's like 5 years old. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 21:29, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Thanks for taking your own picture of the Deer Moshling. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 21:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply Forgetting to write your sig is childish xP It wasn't the original file and I don't care anymore so upload them if you want. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 21:55, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hey Bran, you sig is a little too big. Do you mind if you decreased the image sizes? [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] 13:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Please Dont please dont add pictures witch are not sutible for the wiki like this pic you added today try Ross.png Your Unsutible image If you can DELETE IT! :( Ollie! | User Talk | Blog Posts (talk) 07:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Party |''' '''| 18:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :D You have a Mommtard avatar :D '''| |''' 11:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :(Ollie the Geek Lover (talk) 20:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Believe in yourself. You can change yourself. You can, you just need to believe you can. Fight it. Ollie the Geek Lover (talk) 19:20, September 3, 2013 (UTC) A quick question or two When you added that picture about the message board and about Wuzzle what exactly did the messages mean. Also what was that about oops it did'nt make sense to me. What's happened? Hey, just logged onto Facebook and discovered that your account isnt there?! What?! What happened? Megzie mixer 4 life | My Talk! | 12:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC)